


Filthy, Messy, and Very Dirty

by JlockaforLock



Category: Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8935780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JlockaforLock/pseuds/JlockaforLock
Summary: Read to find out.





	

Sam inhaled a deep breath, hoping it would placate him. After a minute of doing the exercise, he was no less 'annoyed' than he had been when he open his apartment to find it trashed. 

At first he though it had been burglars,  but soon refused that idea when he heard the whispered voices of his boyfriends, from the bedroom. 

He risked another glance around the apartment;the kitchen was by far the worst, a dark brown mixture coated the countertop. Three bowls (white, blue, red) where stack in chronological order. Their rims where also covered in a dark brown mixture,  that he now realized bubbled (brilliant!).

The mixture had led a trail to the living room, which was a bit cleaner, with only pillows and food crumbs thrown on the floor. The hushed voices of his boyfriends picked up, and he was soon enlighten as to what they were doing.

Oh, he was going to enjoy this

"Steven Grant Rogers, James Bucky Barnes! Get your pale arses over here!" Sam a gave a thunderous shout. He smiled evilly when he heard a groan of displeasure.

Soon, two different feet came into the living room. " oh..um..hi Sam....wasn't expecting you this early" said a sheepish Steve Rogers " obviously, because if you were expecting me, my house wouldn't be such a mess" Sam gave as his greeting, the turn his almond shaped eyes to Bucky who was casually leaning on a wall.

"Hi doll, missed you" the ex assassin batted his eyelashes, to which Sam shook his head and raised and eyebrow " that trick won't work on me, I taught you that. Now would somebody tell me exactly what happened? " he responded, looking back as Steve, knowing that when Steve felt guilty he usually just fessed up, and he did (sang like a Canary). " Me and Bucky wanted to make you a chocolate cake-"

"Say no more, I have told you this several times guys, you cannot cook. It's IMPOSSIBLE, not improbable. What am I going to do with you guys?"

"Love us" Bucky said slyly

" I already do" Sam responded in kind, leaning up to press a kiss on, both their cheeks.

He walked towards their bedroom, not stopping to look backwards before saying "This messbetter be cleaned up before I finish my shower."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be nice, and I love constructive criticism♥


End file.
